Firejay
by BEastlyRomance
Summary: Peeta wants to recover Gale's love at all cost. Even if it means killing some people on the way. What Peeta doesn't know is he has made some enemies determined to kill him. The exciting conclusion to Hunger Games: Remake.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Hunger Games: a remake sequel. Reviews, ideas are gladly welcomed. I do not own the Hunger Games, just a poster and a bracelet I bought last night of Team Peeta. **

Chapter One

"_The difference between a moral man and a man of honor is that the latter regrets a discreditable act, even when it has worked and he has not been caught."_

Henry Louis Mencken

Seneca Crane nervously stood upon his president who was sitting on a golden armchair, waiting for the other man to speak. He was afraid of the things, the dark things the president would do. The white haired old man spoke, "Crane, old friend the 75th Hunger Games are about to begin in a week, is the arena almost ready?"

"We had some technical difficulties, but the arena will be set by tomorrow." President Snow stared at him.

"Good, try not to fail me this year. I spare your life once, will not do it again." Seneca stared at President Snow, knowing this year he must show no pity among the tributes as he did the previous year. He was supposed to kill both of district twelve tributes, but he failed to do so.

"Another thing," President Snow started saying, "This year is the Quarter Quell, and I have some interesting surprises." A shiver ran through Seneca's spine.

"Have you arrested the district twelve boy?" President Snow eyes sparkled with anger. "Not yet, I decided to take other measurements, and the Quarter Quell is a great aid to my plan. He thought we will not find out who really killed his mentor, not as if I care about the man, but the boy has dug his own grave."

_Peeta ran through the forest, trying to escape from whatever was behind him. He could hear the sound of a river up ahead. Just a few more steps, but then two figures blocked his way making him halt. More as two decaying figures, Katniss and Cato, pieces of hair were missing from their scalp, their eyes missing, going by their smell sense sniffing Peeta. Chunks of their skin bitten of their faces, and missing fingers. _

_ Peeta try to go back to the other way, only to come face with face with Haymitch who pointed a finger at him, "You killed me boy, you killed me." Peeta screamed. _

Peeta woke up from his nightmare, drenched in sweat and with the light of the moon shining on his room. These nightmares had been haunting him for several weeks now, every time more grotesque. One time, he had dreamt about Cato, they were kissing and then all of sudden Cato's body melts on top of his burning him alive.

Peeta try to calm his nerves, thinking about them would not do him any good. Removing the silk covers from his body, he made his way down the mahogany stairs. The walls of the Victor house the Capitol had given him, were bare nothing on them. Actually all he had were some luxurious maroon couches, a man-craft wooden table, upstairs were just the bathroom and his room.

Nothing else, this house made him felt empty, alone. He had come back to district twelve to find out he had lost everything. His father died of a heart attack, when he saw Peeta kissing the other boy on the arena. His mother and brothers blamed him for it, and had already thrown his stuff out on the streets. Gale, he tried talking to him only to be punched right on his jaw. Gale had moved on, he had fallen in love with someone else. From the rumors he heard on his days to the market, the mayor had approved of Gale and he had married Madge, who was about to give him his first child.

He felt angry at himself for letting Gale go, but he knew Madge would also save Gale from working on the mines. Peeta grabbed his blue sweater from the hanger, locked the door of his house and went to take a stroll down the Victor village.

Up ahead was Haymitch house, or what used to be his old mentor house. As a sign of respect for the drunken man, many of the citizens of district twelve would go and light candles outside the house, and pray. Peeta once try to light a candle, but it caught the sleeve of his shirt on fire, as if Haymitch had been the one who had caused the incident, making pay for killing the old man. It was Gale who had helped him stop the spreading of the flames, and it was then that Peeta realized Gale still cared for him even if he was a married man.

Lost on his thoughts, he didn't see the other man coming his way, until they both stopped just inches away from each other. Gale gray eyes were tired, Madge must be keeping up late at night. "Hey," Peeta said.

Gale said nothing, just stared at his ex-lover. "Madge is in labor," he finally said.

Peeta heart clenched in pain and jealousy, Madge was giving Gale all he couldn't. "Is there anything I can help with?" Peeta asked.

"No, you can help by staying away from me and my family," Gale said. Peeta eyes betray him, as a tear slide down his cheek. "Look Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm exhausted, and if you want to help go get Katniss mom, she is the only best healer along with Prim. The doctor from district two was supposed to be her by tomorrow. I don't think Madge will last another hour." Peeta nodded and left to Katniss mom house close to the fence of district twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS! ENJOY**

**I added a Poll for this on my profile go and vote!**

Chapter Two

"_All is fair in love and war."_

American Proverbs

Only the light of the moonlight guided Peeta, as he made his way to Katniss mom house. Watching for any peacekeepers, Peeta ran, like he had never done in a long time. He had not ran this much, ever since the games. His shoes would often hit mud puddles, getting his clothes dirty. Peeta didn't care, for the first time in nine months; he wanted to do something for Gale.

As he came near his destination, he spotted Buttercup, Prim's ugly cat sleeping on the porch house. Upon seeing him the cat hissed. Peeta kicked the cat, sending it flying across the muddy ground. Disoriented the cat, ran hiding under some bushes. Peeta had no time to deal with hairy animals. Knocking on the door, he hoped they would listen to him.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and voices whispering to each other. The fragile wooden door opened, revealing the wrinkled face of Katniss mom, who health had deteriorated over the past months. Only thing keeping the women alive was her daughter, Prim. "Peeta, what are you doing this late at night, here," she said, with a certain coldness on her voice. Just as everyone on the district, Katniss mom hated him for not only using her daughter, but for killing her.

"Gale, Madge, baby," is all that could come out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. The lady must have understood her words, as she opened the door letting Peeta in. "Is she in labor?" Peeta said, "Yes." It was a good thing; she didn't question him about how he knew. Prim was staring at them, her eyes piercing through Peeta's blue eyes. Peeta broke contact with the young Everdeen, trying to feel less responsible for their suffering. "Peeta I will head over there with Prim, I have been attending Madge giving her some medicinal teas and so. Go to my kitchen, there on the cupboard are all my medicines and herbs, grabbed the bag that is label Madge and take it to the Mayor's house, I need to head over there, now." Taking Prim with her, they left, to attend to the slut giving birth.

The silence on the house made him nervous, as if Katniss would pop from the shadows. All around him, everything reminded him of her. Going to the small kitchen, Peeta found the cupboard and the bag label '_Madge'_. Grabbing the bag, he almost closed the cupboard when something caught his eye. A container, label 'Arnica'. He had learned from the Capitol books, on his room, that Arnica made your heart stop causing your death immediately. What it was doing on the Everdeen's cupboard, he had no idea. All he could think was Katniss using it for hunting purposes.

Taking the container, and opening the bag, he read the herbs used on Madge, Sechuan Lovage Root, Salvia Miltorrhiza, Luffa, all herbs dedicated to vitalize the circulation of blood and ease the pain during pregnancy.

Peeta opened all the containers, adding the same amount of Arnica to each, and dumping the other herbs on the Arnica container. Putting the now fake container of Arnica back at the back of the cupboard, and closing the cupboard, he ran out of the house to the Mayors house.

He arrived at the Mayor's house to the cries and screams of Madge. "Is she still in labor?" Peeta asked a paled shocked Prim. "Yes, mom is in there with Gale, and Madge father. Give me the bag, I will take it." Peeta gave the bag to Prim, who made her way to the room where the wails and screams of the bitch were coming from.

Peeta not knowing if to leave or stay, until he heard the tired voice of Gale, "Thanks, for going and get Katniss mom, Madge would not have been able to handle this by herself." Gale sat on a Russian couch, his head on his knees. "No problem, it was the least I could do." Peeta slowly made his way to Gale, sitting next to him, their legs touching. Gale head turned to Peeta. "I sometimes wonder why you did what you did, out there on the arena." Peeta was caught off guard by Gale words. Never had the other boy mentioned anything about the games, not as if Gale had been on speaking terms with him for the last months. "I don't know myself either," he said.

Peeta studied Gale face. His face was darkened with shadows under his gray eyes; his dark brown black hair had lost some of its color, and his face was unshaven at the moment. Gale stared at him, trying to see through his soul, to see if Peeta was telling the truth. Gale then pressed his lips to Peeta's. Peeta allowed access of Gale's tongue inside of him, both getting into it. As if making for all this time they were apart, forgetting for a moment of their current situation tying to remember the taste of each other. Gale still tasted the same, sweet, with a hint of something spicy and dusty. Peeta moaned. Then the cries of a baby made them break apart.

"I'm sorry, forget it happened," Gale said while standing up and heading to Madge room. Peeta mentally slapped himself.

"Is better if you leave right now, and keep your distance from us." Peeta turn to see Prim who had been standing on the corner obscured by the shadows of the house, she had seen the kiss. "Did Katniss tell you, before she died," Peeta said mocking the younger girl. "Is better you don't get on my bad side, I'm a close friend of Madge. I don't think she will like to hear of her husband being seduced by the queer lover boy."

Peeta got up from the couch, and stood closer to Prim. "He was mine, before he was hers." Prim raised her eyebrows. "Was he really yours, from what I heard from Katniss you guys never fucked, or am I wrong?" Peeta slapped her, hard across the cheek, the sound of it being blocked by the cries of the baby, and the screams of a woman along with the cries of two men. His plan had worked, Madge was death. Prim touched her red cheek, tears on the verge of her eyes, she ran to the room to see what the entire noise was about.

Peeta decided to leave, it would be better to pretend he had left long ago, and not be blamed for the incident.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of Firejay is here. Two things that I need to tell you all. First don't forget to vote. I will close the poll by tomorrow. PLEASE VOTE!I BEG YOU ON MY KNEES…IF YOU DO I WILL DO A LOVELY SCENE SOON.**

**Second thing, I have introduced a new character. Remember, not everything is similar anymore to Catching Fire, something's will not all. **

Chapter Three

"I think... if it is true that

there are as many minds as there

are heads, then there are as many

kinds of love as there are hearts."

― Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina

Madge funeral marked district twelve citizens. Many mourned over the Mayors daughter, and gave their condolences to Gale, a single dad.

Peeta kept his distance from everyone, but here and there he would try to hear the gossiping of the market ladies. The district two doctor had diagnosed Madge had die of a heart attack, her heart had not endure the after-effects of pregnancy. Peeta knew better, the Arnica herbs, had done their job well.

Madge was out of the picture, he could make his way back to Gale, and become part of the baby's life, as a second father. Except Prim had Peeta on her hands, she could turn Gale against him. The young Everdeen girl had paid him a visit just yesterday to warn him to stay away from Gale. She hadn't told anyone about him slapping her, but Peeta knew Gale would hate him for hurting Prim.

Peeta tore his eyes from the square, where Madge body was, about to be transported to the graveyard of district twelve. Taking the trek back home, he decided to stop at the market and buy some stuff. The usual buzzing voices were less today, and only a few customers or sellers were throwing daggers at him.

He had his hands full of beans, rice, and other things, all paid at ridiculous prices. Just, because he was rich now, didn't give the right for the less miserable to take advantage of him. As Peeta exit the market, he collided with someone, dropping a bag full of potatoes. "Sorry, it was my fault for not paying attention." A voice with a slight accent spoke. Peeta lift his eyes to a handsome man. His hair was a fierce orange, almost like flames. His eyes were an intense hazel color, his skin whiter than his, and a body sculpture just as Cato's.

"No my fault for not paying attention also, "Peeta said blushing. The man help him pick up the potatoes, their hands briefly touched when both tried to pick up the last potato at the same time. Peeta smiled at the man. "My name is Peeta Mellark."

"Nice to meet you Peeta, I'm Zachary Barakat." Peeta shook hands with the other man. Peeta nervously stood up, as did the other man. He was taller by two more inches than Peeta. "Sorry for my rudeness and accent, I'm from district seven I came to run some errands for my father." Peeta continued smiling. "Is no problem, Zachary you just made my day better." The big boy smiled down at Peeta. "You must be asked always this, but aren't—

"Yes, I'm the victor of the 74th hunger games." Peeta smiled evaporated from his face, he hated when people asked him that particular question. Zachary noticed the change of attitude on Peeta. "I shouldn't have asked, it was rude of me."

"I'm used to it." Peeta said goodbye to the man. "Wait you drop this." Peeta turned to see Zachary handing him a golden pin. A mockingjay pin, and not just any pin, the one he had lost, the one Gale had given to him during their anniversary. Peeta took it from Zachary, _who was this man smiling at him? _"Thanks," Peeta murmured. Zachary smiled and headed back to whatever he was doing.

Peeta knew the man was not here for family business, he wasn't an idiot. He would find out what the man was here for, and he knew how to do it. "Wait up." Zachary turned around. "Dinner at my house tonight, Victor Village last house on the street," Peeta screamed. Zachary once more smiled. Peeta knew the man would show up, and he had the right tools to make the man talk.

Little did Peeta know that a young girl had heard his invitation to the other man.

**I didn't have much time to check the misspelling and stuff. If there are any errors let me know. Review and Vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bring you the fourth chapter of Firejay, it took long because I was in finals and so. Finally, summer has officially started for me. Review. **

Chapter Four

"Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for"

_**-Jordin Sparks**_

Gale sat on the empty king size bed, the bed he and Madge shared for more than a year. Gale knew he must be strong, for his daughter. His little Katniss Hawthorne, a name Madge decided on. Gale knew it was the chosen name to pay tribute to his deceased friend, the one his ex-lover had killed on last year's games.

He suppressed the tears wanting to escape his eyes, he was a man. He is not supposed to be weak, crying like a wimpy child. Gale did worry about his daughter growing without a mother, without the love of a second parent. This was a divine punishment for never telling Madge about Peeta, for kissing Peeta that night again. He just wanted to prove his theory; the blonde blue eyes boy still had part of his heart, even if he tried to deny it.

Prim's sweet voice brought him back from his reverie. "How is she?" Gale stared at the young girl entering his room. "She is asleep on her crib for now." Prim strolled to the pink crib next to the bed, and cooed at the baby. "She resembles Madge beauty, but I noticed she has your eyes. An intense grey."

Gale only sighed. "Indeed she will live to be just like her mother, a caring young lady with a big heart."

Prim smiled at him. "Talking about big hearts, I think Peeta made a friend today at the market." Gale shoulders tensed, why was Prim telling him this?

"A friend," he whispered, but the younger girl heard. "A red-orange haired man, around twenty, goes by the name of Zachary Barakat, he got here last night from what the market ladies told me. Heard he is here to do business, but I have my suspicious. He looked awfully friendly with Peeta, as if they knew each other. Peeta even invited him for dinner tonight."

_Dinner was Peeta out of his mind. Inviting a stranger to his house, wait but Prim said they might know each other. _

"Good for him," Gale replied. Deep down Gale felt uneasy. As if another storm was brewing about to change his life once more, and for the worse.

* * *

A strong smell of baked fresh bread, pasta, and soup hit Peeta's nostrils. He had exceeded with the cooking, but his guest of honor had to be treated as a king. Peeta hurriedly settled the porcelain dishes on the table, spoons, forks, knives, glass goblets, and napkins. Everything ready, he hadn't told the stranger at what time to arrive, or which one was his house, but if he was to come, Peeta knew the guy wasn't who he tends to say.

Peeta waited no more than a couple of minutes, around twenty, before the doorbell of his house rang. An empty house, which could have been filled with his family, with Gale, full of love. Pushing those thoughts to the side, he went to open the door.

Zachary stood there; dress in a black button shirt, elegant grey trousers. His hazel eyes sparked with a light that, so strong it could blind you. He extracted a white rose from the hand on his back. "For the loveliest victor of district twelve." Peeta took the rose; not daring to smell it in case it was intoxicating with some poison, but this rose it looked familiar.

_Peeta stood among the multitude of the Capitol, being crowned the Victor of the 74__th__ Hunger Games. President Snow placed a crown on his head, making him feel strong as a king. Snow also gave him a bouquet of white rose, thorn-freed. As the President hugged him, he whispered on Peeta's ear. "I hope your soul is as clean as these white roses."_

Peeta came back to the present, as Zachary begun asking him more personal questions. Extremely personal questions, Peeta knew this wasn't a usual questionnaire by some random stranger. Peeta smirked at the man whose name probably wasn't even Zachary. "Who really are you Mr. Barakat."

The older man smiled turned darkly. "Peeta Mellark you don't want to know, but what will you do, silence me as you did with Haymitch." Peeta's eyes widen in fear. "I know Mr. Mellark, you killed your mentor."

It was until now, he noticed Zachary hadn't eaten anything he cooked, the man was intelligent. The poison he bought on the dark market in disguise, which he had put on the man's plate, was going to waste. "You will have to catch me first." Zachary orange eyebrows rose sky high, as Peeta picked up the maple-wood table catching him by surprise, his strength always came in hand. Peeta tried to grab a knife, but Zachary took him from behind and slammed his against the wall. Blood trickled down his forehead. His survival skills from the arena came back, full force. Grabbing a painting he smashed it to the head of the man, along with a ceramic vase filled with red tulips.

Nothing seem to stop the man, it was as he was trained for this sort of things. _An assassin, the Capitol had send a killer to finish him. _" You're an assassin, the Capitol send you to kill me, how long have you been here?" Zachary or whatever his name was, laughed cruelly. Now that he thought about it, for the past couple of weeks he felt a pair of eyes always on him, but every time he tried to see who it was, no one was there.

" Peeta, you're a smart man, the Capitol did warn me to be careful of your schemes. You killed as an animal on the arena, your lover, your other lover, and your mentor. You also killed the poor Madge girl, so you could stay with Gale." Peeta was afraid for the first time. "Don't be so surprised, I did my research. I saw you coming out of the Everdeen's house with the medical supplies, saw you staring from afar at the funeral, just the way a criminal does."

Peeta had to end this man's life, he would ruin everything. Growling he jumped on top of the man, wrestling on the floor. He was pinned to the wooden floor. Hazel eyes were staring at him, with malice. "I will fuck you and then killed you. I will make you suffer." Zachary started ripping at his blue shirt, tearing it apart. He tried to struggle out of his strong grasp. The man tried to kiss him, but he bit hard on those pink lips, blood oozed out the man lips. "You fucking bitch."

Zachary took out a needle out of his pocket, some green liquid floating around it. "Say good-bye." Peeta closed his eyes, not giving the satisfaction to the man, of seeing him vulnerable.

" PEETA." Peeta opened his eyes to see Gale running to them. Gale pushed Zachary from atop of him, both fighting, the needle on Zachary's hand close to Gale's neck. Gale kneed the man on his penis, taking advantage of the man's pain; Gale twisted his arm and injected the needle on Zachary chest.

Zachary's body stumbled to the floor, white foam coming out of his mouth. Gale grey eyes turned to him. Gale had just killed a man.

* * *

**I had this on my mind for a long time, I like going straight to the action with this fic, and I have no idea why. Review. I didn't do any spell checking, I'm in a hurry to post this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

I have several drafts for West Valley High One-Shots. Mostly future events, but I must admit I don't plan on posting them on Fanfiction anytime soon.

Maybe on the future, at the moment I'm busy writing a novel. Is loosely based off West Valley but with different original characters and a bit darker than the original story, it includes supernatural creatures.

For those that have Tumblr, I created an account. blog/jagonzalezv

If you guys want to follow me, at the moment I only have blogs concerning Teen Wolf, I need more followers before updating with new info. I also will be writing a blog about my other story Firejay. Also the blog is to help interact with other fans of the Hunger Games and Teen Wolf. I have a special task on my mind, but I will share it with you guys on a blog.

:)


	6. Chapter 52

Chapter Five

Gale ran his hand through his dark hair desperately, while pacing impatiently around the room. Zachary's body lying there, dead as the animals Gale used to kill back then during his hunting days.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do," Gale kept whispering those words. Peeta heart clenched with pain, seeing his loved one hurt, affected by having killed another person. For taking a life, for Peeta it was nothing out of the ordinary. He was used to killing, if it meant saving your skin. Zachary deserved it. "Is going to be okay, I will never tell anyone, we just need to bury him." Gale looked at him. Nodded and asked, "Where would we bury his body?"

"The forest is the safest place." He responded.

With shovels in hands, both he and Gale went to the farthest end of the forest, dragging the heavy body of Zachary. None said a word, just dug a perfect hole on the earth, deep enough to cover Zachary. Peeta smirked internally, Gale had saved him. It meant the other man had feelings for him. Dirt was getting all over himself, but at the moment his mind was battling with questions to ask Gale.

Peeta remained silent. He couldn't speak, and seeing Gale's tense body the older boy would not respond to his questions. It took about two hours to dig up a hole of about five feet into the ground. Enough to throw a body, to get rid of the evidence of Zachary's lifeless body but Peeta knew better. The Capitol is smart; they would grow suspicious on a couple of days of Zachary not reporting in. He knew Gale was thinking the same thing.

Throwing the body in and covering it up took less than the digging. Peeta's entire body now covered in dirt, even on the insides of his nails. Gale looked at him, his piercing gray eyes on his. "How many saw you speaking to him?" Gale asked without emotion.

Peeta thought about it. "Maybe one or two villagers not that many." Gale shifted uncomfortably.

"Prim saw you." There it was the reason why Gale had come to his rescued tonight. The little bitch of Prim had seen him talking to Zachary. Although, it reassured Peeta knowing Gale had been jealous. "Gale-" Soon warm lips were on his kissing him hard. It felt unreal, like a dream. Rain drops falling from the sky, soon drenching them both completely wet. The kiss lasted for several minutes, breaking apart for air when necessary.

Then Gale broke it off took both shovels and left him there alone on the forest. It is then he realized this had been a good-bye kiss.


End file.
